Wolf Knight Guardian
by Ren Dubrinsky
Summary: Vampire's aren't the only one Cross Academy has behind its walls... This story has a twist to it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire knight :)**

**But I wish I did :,(**

* * *

The world was covered in white as she sat in it, with a face of wonder as she looked upon this world. She was nothing but a small child in this large world and unaware of the beasts that it held as one made its way to her.

"Are you lost, little girl?" A man appeared before and asked.

She just stared at him as a snarled, showing his fangs to her as he leaned down to her.

"If that's the case, then can I drink your blood? No one would miss you." he told her, as he grabbed her head and tilted her he to the side for him.

A scream wiled up at the back of her throat but before it came out, a rage roar was echoed and the man stop, looking up and frozen on the spot. Before she could turn around to see what the man was looking at, he was off of her and a good few feet away from her as a large shape was over him.

Unlike the snow, this shape had silver fur that shined in the darkest of days as it turned to look at her direction. Light blue eyes of a clear blue sky stare at her and ears moving back an fore as it made its way to. It stopped in its tracks, seeing the girl shivering in fear and it turned into a deferent form, one in which the wouldn't fear.

A girl of the age of twelve stood before her, bare naked, as she stared upon the girl with soft kind blue eyes. Red liquid cover her mouth down to her neck and chest but she had a gentle smile on her face.

"Its okay…" she cooed, softly and clear as a ring of a bell, making her way to the little girl who still sat on the floor.

Before the girl new it, she was wrapped in a very warm hug and began to cry.

~Ten years later (Yuuki's prov.)~

I was currently standing outside the moon dorm, watching the day class girls coming for there chance to see the night class boys. Even a boy or two, to see the lovely girls of the night class as well.

I sigh in displeasure.

"Cross academy," A clear voice came from behind me and made me jump. "Home to sheep's and beasts but mostly beasts." Diana told me.

I turned to look at her and a picture of the twelve year old girl who saved me came into view in my mind. But now before me stood a girl, who looked to be around my age but a little more mature and was older then me. Everyone said that we looked alike but she had sliver hair that could shine in the darkest of the abyss and just as long as mine, only hers was very thick, wild also. We also had different hair styles, I had bangs on the normal side while she had more of a emo/scene haircut, the back and part of her sides were the length of mines while her front was boyish. We also had different shape of the eyes and face; Her faces was more shaped and eyes more closed with long eyelashes, making her look aloof but her eyes were sharp, all-in-all she was beautiful and I, cute.

She notices me jump and gave me a smile, which made me blush in embarrassment and in shame. My kind was always aware of there surroundings at all times.

"Sorry about that." She apologized, letting it slid as she walked over to me and stood by my side.

"Where's Zero…? I wondered out loud, looking for any sing of the guardian hunter, that the headmaster assigned to guard with us.

"I don't know but the rest of are pack is here." she told me.

We watched as seven other kids joined us and tilted there head to the side with a small bow at the same time. They did this because they couldn't bow the way they were accustomed too around humans but they way they still acted, were question marks for them anyways.

"I told ya, to just greet us with are names and 'sama' at the end." Diana growled at them.

"We'll remember this for next time, _Diana-sama. Yuuki-sama._" a browned hair, gangly girl, smart mouth us which made they others snarl and snap at her silently so the humans couldn't hear them.

"Do I hear a hint of challenge in your voices, Ziva." it wasn't a question but she made it sound like it as she walked over to her.

To others it was a calm walk over to her and the group but to us, each step held an unknown power. Her legs buckled under her but one of the other kids, held her up as Diana stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. It cause the girl to whimper. Her head was turned to the side looking at the whimpering girl with a stoic gaze.

Just then the doors opened and all hell broke loose with the girls.

"Your places." Diana told them as I began to yell at the day class girls, to move back and let the day class make there way.

"No prob. alpha 1" the one who held Ziva said mischievously, in a cheerful voices as he ran right bass me and into the group of girls.

"Leave some for me, well ya!" another voices much like the other only more deeper but still held the same tone, yell after him and ran right pass me too.

I rolled my eyes and was about to follow them into the abyss but a small voices stopped me.

"Um…Yuki-sama…?"

I turned to see a human boy, who was a few inches taller then me and in my class, blushing. He was lacked in the muscle department and had a cream cooler to his skin, hair wavy and short.

"We got this Yuuki." Diana told me and looked at the boy with a warning look before walking off to join the rest of the pack in keeping the girls away from the night class.

"I'm Yori." he began, "We are in the same class together and I've been wanting to ask you…." he mumbled the last part but I heard him very clearly.

He turned his head to look to the mayhem that was going on right next to us before he stepped off and stumbled away from me without a single word.

I frowned and looked at the chaos to see what frightened him off and it wasn't me, that's for sure.

My eyes soon meet with a pair of maroon one's the belonged to, Kaname Kuran.

* * *

**I made Yori into a boy and crushing on Yuki, lol :)**

**Please review and tell me what ya think!**

**Be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A shout to sy for reviewing first on the new story I made on vk :D**

**I do not own skip beat**

* * *

~Kaname's prov.~

You could hear the cries of joy from the day class girls, my followers putting me in a middle of there cage like protection as the doors opened back. The day class girls went mad and we moved forward to them because we had to pass them to get to class. Aidou wasn't much help, he just added more fuel to the fire of mad girls.

"Whoa, whoa!"

"Ladies! Please!"

Two males voices could be heard in the sea of cries but I didn't care for the '_guardians_', the head master agreed to, to keep us in line.

"How about dealing with us!"

"After all, we are just as good looking as they are!"

"KYAAAAAA! Okay, Randy-san! Denis-kun!" the girls cried out for the males that was keeping some away from us.

"Those mutts are stealing my fan girls…" Aidou hissed.

"Good. Your head is already thick." Ruka told him.

I noticed that are path was clear of all fan girls and to the side lines, as the guardians stood in place to keep them from coming anywhere near us. The girls obeyed them easily and didn't even push or shove. The guardians back were to the, facing us with glaring eyes, and the feeling of them wanting to rip into are necks.

We ignored them and kept on going forward.

"Um, Yuuki-sama?"

I stopped dead on the spot at the sound of her name.

_Yuuki….!?_

I looked around and my eyes widen as my heart stopped.

It had been such a long time and she had grown up since I've last saw her, thinking she had been long; lost; and dead but here she was. She looked just like Juri but her hair was straight then wavy and her eyes were just same, kind.

"…I've been wanting to ask you out…." was the last thing I caught and notice a boy from the day class asking her out.

I saw red, fangs growing in my mouth, glaring at the boy and waiting to hear what she would say.

The boy looked my way, sensing danger like any human would from my kind or the beasts that were in this school. He's meet my eyes and got the hit, backing off.

Her eye brows frown, looking for what made the boy who was talking to her back off and are eyes meet…

"What are you staring at, _Kaname_." Diana snarled at me as she moved to stand in front of me, in a protective way through Yuuki.

"Kaname…" Ichjo said nervously, snapping me back to be aware of what was going around me.

~No one's prov.~

The guardians were angered at the fact a pureblood was staring at there alpha number two, who to them was there beta alpha by all rights, with longing. If there wasn't any day class around, they would have been snarling, baring fangs, and in there real form.

The day class girls had turned very quit from the tense in the air, while the vampires held a calm yet aware and ready to fight.

Diana smiled and moved to stand next to Kaname's side, patting his back.

"She's cute right?" She asked him before going on, "That's my little sister. And my alpha-beta." She whispered the last part so only nonhuman could hear. She gestured for Yuuki to go over to them.

She followed her alpha's orders reluctantly making her way over to them.

"Yuuki," Diana began the induction. "This is a friend of mines. Kaname Kuran. Kaname this is my little sister, Yuuki."

Kaname offered his hand to her and held a tender smile on his face, something the night class never showed on his face.

She smiled back taking his hand, "it's a pleaser to meet you, Kuran-san."

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, making her blush a little. "The pleaser is all mines, Yuuki."

"Kaname-sama, we're running late for class…" Ruka interrupted us.

He turned his head to the side and nodded at her, then turned back to Yuuki. "I must be going now. See you around, Yuuki."

He said her name in a loving way and walked away, leaving his heart behind at the same time, and enraged.

_His Yuuki was turned into a werewolf…_

* * *

**I thought about saying mutt at the end but that's just a little to mean for him to say about Yuuki...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout to Sy and does who have read and are following or fav this story :D**

**There is more to come...cuz I got nothing better to do :(**

**but w.e**

* * *

~Yuuki's prov.~

I was currently in my room of the guardians dorms that was once the dorms for the night class and now belonged to us. We called it the eclipse dorm because the moon blocked the sun the earth like we block the vampires from the humans.

My room was where no one could bother me and Diana, who was setting down in chair with a small yet fit for two table by her side as she rested her arm on it. She was holding and reading a letter with the other.

As for me, I stared outside, remembering my meeting with Kaname and the kiss on my knuckles. I could feel my face turn red while my wolf side wanted to got fine my newly found mate and….

_Calm down! _I yelled at myself, mentally.

"Do you still fear them?" Diana asked.

I looked at her and smiled as she keep reading the letter. "A little…" I told her softly.

"Its very unheard of for a wolf , an alpha no less, to fear a bat because we can out weigh them to the point were we can out power them." she told in a reprimanding way but then sigh. "What did you think of Kaname? He took a liking to you. And you seemed so to." She teased.

My face turned red, "He-he was just being nice is all!"

"Said the girl who made me leave, him a letter a few days after you saw him in his parents sympathy party."

"THAT WAS HIM!" I yelled, shocked out of my mind.

She started to laugh while nodding, then sighing and throwing the letter on the table with an irritated face.

"They're still giving you hell…?" my voice was felled with worry.

She looked to me and sighed with a sad smile on her face, "Yea. I'll be out for a while. Your alpha until I return."

I started to panic at the thought of that, "You know that they won't obey me! They still wonder why you put me as beta even if I'm an alpha. I still lack in it…."

Her staring made me shut up slowly and just lower my head.

"Denis, Sakura, and Gabriel are back from patrol." She told me while getting up from her chair and headed to the door. "Shall we?"

~No one's prov.~

Two guys and a girl walked up into there dorm, laughing as they join the group of there friends in the living room.

One of the males, while both there bodies were nicely shaped, one more thicker then the other. One of them had light brown hair, cut short in the back and up like canary while his front was long to his chin and falling to the left side of his face. His eyes were hazel and held a little mischief in them.

The other had dark teal hair in a Mohawk hairstyle but his sides were growing in and his eyes were a light red-orange that told people he didn't care. He was an inch smaller then the other guy.

The girl on the other hand had pink hair, combed back and reached to her shoulder, were the tips curled. Her eyes had a little green with some gold in them, slim, and her hight was around 5'5 which the guys she was standing in the middle was short.

"Denis. Gabriel. Sakura." Diana called them.

She was standing up at the top off the stairs with Yuuki right next to her, to her left side. She held a jacket in her hand and her gaze was hard on the group that was bellow her and more so on the group that just came in.

"How was the patrol?" she asked as the group all stood up, placing there hands on back of the head and sliding it from there to the front while bowing.

There heads were to the side that they started, in a tilted like way.

"It's a quiet and peaceful night. Also the headmaster wishes to talk to them with you and Yuuki-sama." Denis's deep voice told them as the group stood back up and looked back up to them.

"Yuuki can deal with him. Right now I'm heading out to meet with the council and well be gone for a bit." she informed them. "While I'm gone, you are under Yuuki's ordered and I do mean, that whatever she says, you all listen and obey. She will be acting alpha. Not your playful friends." She ordered.

They all nodded.

"Roark." she called out but like if she was still talking calmly.

A man stepped out of the shadow from her right, keeping to the shadows, just behind her. He was extremely buffer without even trying and taller then all the other males in the room. Silky raven black hair with a very handsome serious face and a small charming smile on his face, warm gold eyes to go with that him.

"Roark well be staying and keeping you all inline as a back up for Yuuki, which is making him her acting beta until I return and everything goes back to the way it is." she told them, walking down stairs with Roark on her heels and Yuuki behind him.

Murmurings of disproval went throughout the room and a very displease Roark just stared after her.

"Your not taking anyone…!?" Yuuki worried.

"Nope." she popped with her mouth and then turned around to look at Roark with a glare. "Stay." she snarled at him, making he stop.

She was out the door and out of sight before anyone could say anything.

* * *

**Right so I hate going into details about some one and I tried.**

**Also the order in which I detailed of the first three of the group are in the order I named**

**also Roark is a very good looking man, lol :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A shout out of thanks to Danfy and white angel who seem to really like my story, hehehe XD**

**I don't own Vk :(**

* * *

~That same night (Yuuki's prov.)~

I was close to the chairman's office when I heard a loud crash from where I was headed and I started to run. Grabbing the doors and swinging them opened to find Zero in front of a desk that just been karate chopped in half. The chairman standing far from the desk and Zero in a odd standing pose.

He most have noticed me cause he's face with from frightened to joyful, in an instant.

"Ah! Yuuki-san!" He sang and if I was in my other form, the back pelt hair would be standing. "Please come!" he waved me over.

I close the door and walked over to stand next to Zero, looking up at him. "We were you? We could have used your help with the day class girls." I told him.

"There was no need any of my help." He answered back.

"But you're the peace keeper between all three of us. What if the humans or vampires angered one of us. Or they try to take blood from a human and we had to go after them. Your suppose to keep things from breaking out!" I informed him in a worry voices.

"That's right, Zero!" the chairman charmed in, feeling left out. He then started to dances around, "The point of all this is pacifist idealism!"

"Whatever." He said, walking out before the chairman could go on a whole debate leaving the chairman frozen.

He sighed, "I can understand were Zero is coming from. There are some within vampire and werewolf community who feel the same way as he does. They are evil creatures out there who keep preying upon humans so how could there ever be peace."

I placed my hands on the broken desk and put a little forces, so not to break it more and fixed it for the chairman.

"We wolves were once, secretly the humans protectors from the vampires and even joined the vampires that wanted to protect the humans from the bad monsters." I told him and looked at him in the eyes. "That's why were here."

"Oh! By the way where's Diana?" He asked as I walked over to the window and opened it.

"She's on her way to deal with wolf council, just like you said Headmaster. 'They are evil creatures out there who keep preying upon humans so how could there ever be peace'" I told him and jumped out the window leaving behind a crying headmaster.

I landed easily on the ground like I had just taken a step and started to run with no place in mind, running just helped me think.

I don't have any memories from the time that Diana found me, which was around five years old. But she took me and leaved among the humans who was not different my kind because they feel the same way we do. I also meet Kaname Kuran but only from afar in what Diana called a "sympathy party" for him because of the passing of he's parents. He had the same feels us and the humans, only he could hide it better but I never went near the vamps. They still scared me.

~Later that day, during class (No one's prov.)~

Yuuki tried her best to keep her head up and from falling asleep but she was failing at that badly.

"Yuuki-san!" the blond teacher yelled.

"Yea, teach!" she yelled back without thinking, becoming aware of what was going on.

All the student's were looking at her now along with a very anger teacher, "Detention." he told her

"Kiriyuu." he called out but was no answer.

"Um, He's asleep Sir." A student told him.

"For the love of god! Detention for both of you guys!" he yelled.

_Aww man! Wait until Diana hears about this…again! _Yuuki cried mentally.

She signed and tapped into a wolf link with her pack, _"Sorry you guys." _she apologized. _"You'll have to keep the day class girls at bay without me." _she informed them.

She heard laughter from the twins Denis and Randy but mostly from Randy who loved to get a good laugh from anyone.

"_Your running all night with me and Ziva." _she growled.

She heard he's whining before cutting him and listening her teacher.

* * *

**I didn't put last names for the wolves because I can't seem to fined anything fitting for them and cool or an english. So if you guys think of anything, please tell me and I'll think about it and maybe add them.**

**Also I made it sound like twilight but unlike them, they can turn it off at well...**


	5. Chapter 5

~Night time (Yuuki's prov.)~

"_Another peaceful night." _I told Randy and Ziva through are link.

I was standing up on one of the roof tops that you could hang out in and looking up at the night class, my sight on Kaname. I don't know why but I was interested in him from the moment my eyes were set on him as a little kid and was just interested in him more now.

"This is new." A voices came from behind me, making me look back and see Zero standing there with an anger face. "Your looking at a vampire with longing and a pureblood no less." he growled.

"I wasn't!" I snarled defending myself eventho, he hit the mark. "I was making sure they were all there. They seem to be behaving well tonight and it doesn't look like the day class girls are around." I told him.

"The headmaster thinks there so good and want peace with us. I don't believe it. I don't even believe you wolves could keep yourselves in line. To hell with that. I'm not letting my guard down around any of you." he said coldly.

That hit a nerve with me but I understood. "Its true that we are just like them, prying on humans but half of us, mostly all of us have protected them from us and them." I told him with a sad smile on my face.

"The only reason why I'm even here is to find a way to kill you beast in human forms which is how you guys pry on us." he informed me and walked away.

I sigh remembering the first time, Diana and I ever meet Zero…

*Flash back*

_We had been tracking the mad blooming lady pureblood because she had disappeared from the watch of the vampire council. That made the wolf council worry, as well as the hunters which made the wolves very edgy._

_We and by "we" I mean Diana had tracked her down to a small house in a remote village near a wooded area._

_I was trembling hard that day and Diana had hidden me in a sakura tree that was next to the house. She had ordered me not to move from that spot until she came back and got me, using her powers to cover me well in the tree and keeping me from moving._

_Growling and snarls along with things being broken within the house could be heard even without my good hearing._

_Just then the window that was by the tree broke as a vampire escape with a kid on her back from it, bleeding wildly and Diana chasing after her but stopped by the window. A cut across her chest but not as bad as she thought it was._

"_Yuuki!?" Diana asked in worry and went mad looking for me in tree until she did._

_She was panting heavily and took me out from the tree and jumped down into the house, it reeked of blood. She hid my face in her chest still holding me and moving throughout the house._

_I heard heart beats and a faint panting._

"_Stop Diana!" I yelled._

"_I can't do that, Yuuki. This is a hunters house and we're not suppose to inner lapse with them. The fact that I fought a pureblood here in there house with them dead on the floor well place me on the spot with them." She told me as we got out of the house._

_Fighting hard against her, she finely let me and let me run back into the house following right behind me in a slowly walk._

_I ran straight to the sound, which lead me to where it reeked of blood the most and what I found, made me froze in shock._

_There in a pool of blood from a man and women was kid around my age, laying there still alive. He was glaring at me. I then knew that the pureblood had bitten him and turned him, killing his parents for good measure in her ravage._

_Tears started to flow from my eyes. I ran over to, taking him in my arm and apologized him endlessly._

"_Its okay, Yuuki…" Diana told me, "We'll stay until the hunters come and explan to them what happened. So you can stay by his side 'till then."_

_It didn't take long until the hunters arrived and we left him in there hands._

_*_end of flash back*

Since then I've been keeping a close eye on him. It was like the headmaster and Diana said, 'They are good and bad beast out there'.

I sighed and then felt humans below me, day glass girl like always. And two kids from the night and…

_Blood! _I smelled and warned the other as I jumped from the height from where I was and landing on a tree branch.

The two vampires were known as Aidou and Kain, who were talking to a pair of day class girls. Aidou a little bit to close the girl, who I've notice was the one bleeding. They've noticed me very well.

"I must ask kindly, to please step away from the two day class girls, more so the one that is bleeding." I told them.

Aidou's eyes glared at me with glowing red eyes as I got off the tree and stood face to face with them.

Snapping along with growling and snarls could be heard as Ziva came right behind them on Aidou's side. Randy coming out from the other where Kain stood both in there werewolf form, crouching low like the animals themselves.

Beta's unlike alphas looked very differently, there bodies more shaped like that of a well toned, human male but the girls had more fur covering there chest but all in all, they looked like wolves.

The girls screamed and passed out like good little humans because of this Ziva moved forward on Adiou.

"Ziva! Back off!" I yelled at her.

Randy whimpered at her.

"Dogs well always be _dogs_." Aidou hissed at her and in that moment all hell broke loose.

Ziva hurled herself to him but no before Roark grab her by the neck and took her down without even trying. Randy had also hurled himself but to block Ziva's attack and inturn blocked Adiou's attack on her, so he was now on the floor coughing out blood. Ice had hitted him hard on his side and broke from the impacted. Zero know stood before us with his gun on Adiou's head. Kain in all this as it was happening was going to protect his cousin but I stopped him. He just stood there nervously with my hand he's arm, my aura angered.

"Well everyone please came down." a calm voice said from right behind us.

I turn my head half way to see a vary calm yet angered Kaname walking through us.

* * *

**Think of the werewolves from dancing in a vampire bond for the beta wolves in this story.**

**Also I couldn't write anymore :(**

**To tried and in pain D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had added some lines from vampire knight in the chapter**

**I don't own vk :(**

**A shout out to all my reviewers :D**

* * *

~Diana's prov.~

I finely made it to the wolf's councils in the most humanly way as possible which made me get here this long.

The base of the council was deep underground in an old little church of a large city which just so happens to be far as hell from Cross academy. They had set a spell on a confession box so that any werewolf who entered it would be walking inside the council building. It was a dark place with dim lighting but it didn't matter to us wolves, we could see good either way.

I could feel the councils men staring at me from the sides and from up top in a way that looked down on me but who gave a rat ass. If I so felt like it, I could snap my jaw together in a snarl and they would all die before me.

I stood there before them. "I've come to see Madam BlackForest." I told them all in a smooth voice.

~Yuki's prov.~

My temper was running high right now, it was mostly due to the fact that I stood on the sidelines in fear of facing a vampire and not be able to set order like a alpha should have.

"I'll take care of these fools from my class and let the headmaster give them there punishment, as well as removing the memoirs of this from the two girls and delivering them to him." Kaname said calmly, another night class student landed by the girls and began to erase the girls memory. "The headmaster will need a full report on this."

I nodded letting Kain go over to Kaname side while he grabbed Adiou by the collar and removed him from danger of being shot.

"The only punishment they should receive is from leaving class and being around day class girls while there is blood around." I told him annoyed and looked over to my three pack mates. "I'll be going with you to see the headmaster with Ziva but Randy needs to rest a little so he can't for there punishment."

"Punishment! What for!?" Randy cried out, who now sat on the floor naked and holding his side arm.

He was much like he's older twin brother Denis, only his eyes held more mischief and playfulness then the other.

I walked over to them and growled, "You showed yourself in front of human girls in your real forms. Not to mention Ziva was about to attack Aidou. The point of this school is to coexist and for peace."

"For the record I blame here for that but the attack was all on her…" He blame her hotly, earning a snarl from Ziva. "Besides," he pointed at Aidou still holding his and blood staining his teeth. "That vamp add more fuel to the fire!"

"I'm sorry about all this." Kaname apologized, "If there is any-"

"The best moonshine you vamps could make with that guys blood in it!" Randy interrupted him happily knowing where he was going at.

I slapped him up side the head for that and smiled at Kaname half heartedly.

"Roark." and I had his attention at once, "Please take Randy back to his dorm room so he could rest."

I took her from his grasp, pulling the back of her neck fur back so that she had to leaned up through me while Roark helped Randy get up from his spot. Taking him away immediately.

I looked at Zero who was just standing there ignoring us.

"Could I borrow your jacket, Zero?" I asked him for Ziva.

He noticed what I was about to do to her and took it off, throwing it over to me.

I caught it with my free hand and placed it over her, pulling her back neck's fur hard forcing her to change which see whimpered to. Before I knew I was her by her hair and helping her get up, holding onto hard.

Zero walked away from us, "This place reeks with blood. Its sick."

"Yes, it does." I murmured.

Kaname began to walk away through the headmaster's office with Aidou and Kain fallowing right behind him. I also fallowed right behind them to pulling Ziva along who was growling weakly.

"I won't tell Diana about this Ziva. I don't want to you to face her rage and he even more so when she gets back from talking with your grandmother…" I whispered to her sadly.

No matter how much troublesome Ziva was, mostly all agendas, she was punished dearly by Diana. Because of this it made her Diana's omega.

"T-thank you…" she whispered back sincerely with a shiver of the thought of it.

~Back to Diana~

"Its been a long time, Ms. Kuro" I said coldly to an old women who was setting right behind her desk. Her eyes just staring back at me coldly, her winkles going more deeper into her face, showing her age. Her gray hair in a high bun with no other hairs sticking out.

Roark had been fully linked to me since the time I had left the dorm which I sighed to inwardly but I had blocked him off. He had informed me off what had happened over there in school.

"Yes it has, Diana-sama" her strong cold voice answered back.

"I've warned you time and time again that I am not interested in giving full reports on what is going on in Cross Academy. Your granddaughter already does that for me and you, because of your powers over her, she can not be herself. Also I want the councils to back off with the affairs of us and the school." I told her with a wolfish smile on my face that warned people to back off.

"I only mean to protect you and Yuuki-sama." she informed me, "You also seem to refuse to share any information on the school. It makes us council members uneasy of your intention…after all you are once sided with the vampires and was even brought back by a pureblood."

* * *

**I suck with the whole side comments and stuff, lol :D**

**But it makes you wonder what they are talking about with Diana...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to leave Diana and the werewolf council hanging so you guys could guess on that.**

**Some of the wording is in vk but put differently**

**I don't own vk :(**

**Oh! a shout out to whiteangle (if I'm not mistaken) who really seems to like my fanfic :D lots of hugs XD**

* * *

~Moon dorm.~

"Ten days suspension?" Aidou sighed.

He was setting on the couch of the night class, dorms room, sitting area with his cousin leaning on the edge of the other that was on the other side of him. Kain facing him as he talked.

"It was worth to anger those _mutts._" he hissed.

"Don't let Kaname-sama hear that or he'll get anger. Besides those wolves are not to be messed with…" he told him. "Mostly from the alpha that stop me from doing anything; she felt like a pureblood…"

"Aren't alphas like purebloods…?" Aidou asked out loud. He then looked into space, "What I would give to try that kind of blood."

~Kaname's prov.~

I walked through the hall, heading to the living room of the dorm while drying my hair with a towel. I was dressed in the academy's black shirt and white pants, heading out to meet with my Yuuki by the water fountain.

I heard Aidou and Kain at the moment I stepped out making myself known, I heard something very unpleasant come out of Aidou's mouth.

Kain tried to warn him but it was to late, he saw me in shock that I heard him say that, even more so I slapped him hard across the face.

"Try?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Sorry…" he answered me sincerely as he lowered his head.

I throw the towel to Kain and walked away from them, heading for the door and left them behind.

~Yuuki's prov.~

I sigh with a towel over my head and another around my body as I try to figure out what to wear to see Kaname. I was already late as it was, which mostly had to do with Denis and his rage for Ziva because of what happened to his little brother. I had told him that the blame was all on me because it was my alphas duty to control there pack members, it made him back off. It took a whole lot of time to shut him up, calm him down, and tell him that.

I gave up and just dressed myself in one of Diana's rock style pants, that had a red and back flannel design. Black converse and a large black pullover sweater with nothing under it besides the bra, this had to do with the fact that we wolves dislike wearing to much clothes half the time.

Opening the window, I leaped out landing on my palms far from my dorm and pushed off with my feet running like that because running on two was just slow. If I changed to run faster that would be me in trouble in the clothes department and maybe freak Kaname out.

I wondered why he wanted to talk to me, not that I mind but an alpha who was scared of vampires and was somewhat interests in him as friends of 'course. A pureblood who was not scared of anything and didn't show much emotions from what she knew, wanting to talk to her.

I saw him there waiting for me in a very good looking pose with clothes that was part of the school uniform. It made me want to drool a little but that would be revolting but to us it was flattering.

"I'm…sorry…for being late…" I panted, stopping and standing up.

"It's fine." he told me with a soft smile on his face which turned into a sad one.

~No one's prov~

Yuuki tilted her head but didn't go near him, making her way over to the water fountain to clean her hands.

"Why do you look at me with that kind of smile and then with a sad one, like you've lost someone dear to you…" she whispered sadly to him, not wanting to look over at him.

"You're very scared to be around me." he noted, pointing it out to her and ignoring what she said. "The other day your hand was trembling in mines." he added.

"Its odd for a werewolf. I know. But it's a force of habit because when I was little…" she looked at him before going on, with a small voice. "One of your kind attacked me but Diana saved me before he could bite me."

Kaname's heart felt like it had be shot with a vampire hunters weapon and he only stared at her with a straight face but inside he was dumbfound, while hating himself.

"I'm so sorry…" He told her with regret, for not being able to save her and putting her the safe hands, he planed for her.

Yuuki heard the regret and waved it off.

"Its okay. I know that not all of you are not the same but your ways makes me unease but besides that, you all feel just like we do…." she informed him, remembering the sad look he had when she first show him as a kid.

He just gazed at her with longing.

"Diana took care of me very well and I made friends with a lot of people, even with humans!" she explained to him fast without even thinking it. She just wanted him to him to not blame himself for what happened

"I see. That's good." he sighed but didn't cheer up inside.

Awarder silent's fell upon them for a good ten minute before Yuuki broke it.

"I should really be getting back to my pack." she told him nervously.

"I really would like to speak to Diana when she gets back." he told her and then looked at her sadly. "Good night, Yuuki." he whispered to her in a loving voice which made her heart turn over.

And both going different ways.

There hearts with the other.

One not knowing it.

* * *

**I'm going to really think hard on where I go from here, lol ;1**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I've been saying P.O.V (point of view) wrong, lol :D**

**I'll start saying that right from now on!**

**Also I don't own there are some wording and scene from vk**

**I don't own vk D:**

* * *

~Moon dorm~

Screaming of day class girls could be heard throughout the whole moon dorm, disturbing the creatures that sleep during the day.

"Ugh!" one occupation that was rest in his bed, growled. "What the hell? I was already falling asleep."

This person just happened to be Aidou.

Setting up with his eyes half close, "Its so noisy outside. What the hell has gotten into those girls?"

His cousin opened the curtains to see what was going, letting light into the room which had Aidou hiding in his covers.

"Akatsuki! What hell1? Its to bright!" he yelled at his cousin, who just ignored him.

"Yea, it's the day class girls. They seem to be pretty excited." Kain told his cousin and then remembered something. "Oh! Right. Today is Valentines day." he half smiled to his cousin.

~Yuuki's P.O.V~

"Hey!" I roared at the mass group of day class, from the walls of the night class dorm that I was standing on without any worry of falling.

It was morning and this girls were crazy, waiting for the night class, who only came out during dusk for there classes.

"You all have classes now." I told them, "Please go back to your class room!"

Just then I notice a girl climbing the walls with the help of her friends, "I'm going to offer my chocolate!" she said determined.

_Wtf! This girl were beyond crazy! _I yelled in my head.

The girl tilted back and began to fall, and I couldn't do anything because so many humans were around but Zero saved her just in time.

Fisted pump the air and cheering at him, "Way the go, Zero!"

The girl thanked him with a blush on her face but soon was turned into fear because he glared at her.

"Go back to your classes. Now." he ordered. "The night class won't come out until its there time for classes. Give them your stupid gifts until then."

I jumped off the was as the girls compiled there displeasure of how he acted through them, to him himself as they walked away but like he cared for any of that.

"Dude…" I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder and grinned at him, "Your never going to make friends like that or even a girl for that matter." I teased.

He just glared at me, "Where is your pack?"

"They're still sleeping or getting ready for class which mostly takes them awhile because of the layers of clothes they have to wear. So they take awhile, also they can get a little to grumpy. I was worried that they might snap and take a bit from one of these crazy girls." I told him.

We both turned and looked at the moon dorms wall.

"We have to make sure that the day glass doesn't find out the truth about them or us, for the sake of peace." I informed him.

"Yea. We've got to be on our guard today." he added.

~back to the moon dorm~

Akatsuki yawned showing he's fangs as he went back to his bed for sleep, while scratching the front part of his head.

"This is going to be the biggest festival of the year." he told his cousin.

"I'm very looking forward to this." he answered back happily, while snuggling into his covers.

~Headmaster's office (Yuuki's P.O.V)~

The headmaster's offices was currently occupied with seven werewolves (including me in human forms), one annoyed Zero, and a very odd looking dressed headmaster that had the wolves wanting to laugh.

I had to tell them to keep in all to themselves and have a straight face on, through are link but truth be told, I wasn't looking at the headmaster because I wanted to laugh to. That had made Randy tease me but Ziva snarled at him and shut him.

"Guardians. It seems that today is Valentines day. The whole school is very excited about it. I must advise you that something may happen that will reveal yours and the night class secret so please, please be on guard. As well as keeping yours in check of not turning all beastly." he told us very seriously.

"Yes, headmaster!" I saluted.

"No problem on keeping are selves in check." Denis add with a smile.

"We even plan on stealing some chocolates from them, mostly from the fans of Aidou." Randy added with a sly grin on his face.

"You guys are just plan ass stupid." Gabriel insulted them an impassive voice.

He was standing by the wall close to the door with a hand resting on it, insulating a small girl that was resting her back on the wall. She had a very nerves expression on her face as she watched Gabriel who was looking at Denis and Randy.

"We like having a good time-" Randy started with a growl but Roark cut in.

"There's no time for this" he rumbled smoothly. "We need to go class and later have to deal with the vamps."

"You can debate later." I added.

With that, they chilled out and headed to class.


	9. Chapter 9

**I really need to start working on more kanamexyuki parts and add in everyone talking more**

**Shout out to those reading and my reviewers, followers, and fav for this story :D**

**Some parts and words are from vk**

**I don't own Vk :*(**

* * *

~Yuki's P.O.V~

"Yuuki-san" someone called me while nudging my body softly. Judging by the size of the hand and the sound of the voice, I'm guessing it was male.

I slowly sat back up while rubbing my right eye until I shot straight up like a wolf that's be taser and in a way, only my taser was the teachers booming voice.

"_Yuuki-sama make a deal with the teacher before he gives you another detention. Translate the whole chapter we are reading, page 20." _Akira told me.

Akira was the girl, Gabriel insulated back at the Headmaster's office which he has been know to do with her because he was Akira's security blanket. She was very fearful of everyone when the mood was bad and didn't help Gabriel fought with just about anyone, she was also to nice for her own good, which people have used her for. I guess you could say she was a smart air head who was sweet as pie.

Her hair was a sandy color with a really short boyish hair cut that was nicely comb, making her look very normal for a wolf. She had a small pixie body going along for her two but she was nicely well formed then most of use with dark purple eyes that just made you stare.

"Detention after class and I don't care how much they need for today, Yuuki-san." the teacher yelled, snapping me out my daze of what she was telling me to do.

I turned over to the page she told me and show what she meant about translate, so I'm guessing this class was language and the language was French.

"Hold on Teach," I called after him before he could go back to his lesson. "If I can read this whole chapter in Japanese. Well you drop the detention?"

He smiled evilly at me but I didn't waver.

"What makes you think that you can read it? You've been sleeping on all my classes but if you want to give it a good, you can." he told an annoyed voice.

I began translating the chapter fast in a reading kind of way, for him and the whole, who both was just staring at me dumbfounded. Truth was that I wouldn't have been able to read this if it wasn't for Diana, who crammed the languages in me, the only one that stayed was French and English.

The bell rang before I could finish and mostly all the girls ran for the door like if there heels was on fire. Some were talking, well trying to give chocolates to Zero and Gabriel but Zero scared them off and Gabriel refused nicely with an irritated look on his face.

He walked over to Akira who was getting flustered over two guys, who seems to ambushed her to receive there gifts and scared them off with a look of clam over her.

They made there way to the door and I was going to follow right after them but Yori had stopped me, who I realized was the guy that called me while nudging me to wake up and who sat next me.

He held up a small box, "Would you please accept this as a sign of me wanting to be friends with you…"

I smiled happily at him, making him blush, and received the small box from.

"Thank you very much, Yuri-kun but I would have been your friend any how without you having to get me anything, but thank you for the gift." I told him with a cheerful voice.

I felt a shiver run down my spin and didn't want to look behind me.

"Um, I think you should run to you duties because there about to be a whole lot of guy or should I say wolves, to attack you with gifts of there own." he said nervously, looking passed me.

"Seeee yaaa llaaateeerr!" I yelled after me to him, with a whole lot of human guys trying to keep up on me as I ran for it.

~No one's P.O.V~

The event was a huge hit without any trouble from all three parties; Werewolf; Vampires; Humans and everyone could tell you that it was extremely fun.

Denis and Randy, stoles mostly all of the chocolate that was going for Aidou by winning the girls hearts easily, which put Aidou in a very bad mood. They also ended up giving the vampire a few pointers before treating him that if he did try something on a human again, they'd be happy to rip him apart.

No human got anything but they were happy that they could give the one's they like there gifts.

Yuuki and Kaname watched each other received gifts from the other gender, one inrage and filled with longing while the other trying to figure out why she wanted to take the other and show the girls that he was hers, in a wolfish way.

~Yuki's P.O.V~

We finely made it back to are dorm with arms packed and some even to the top, with gifts from the day class. Well truth be told Gabriel and Akira were carrying part of Randy/Denis stuff. They didn't receive any gifts because Gabriel didn't want any of it and would frighten any male that went anywhere near Akira. Roark just went M.I.A on us because he didn't want to deal with refusing and making the girl sad for not taking there chocolate.

The moment we step into the dorms living room all the boxes fell to the floor as we saw Diana laying on the sofa.

"Yo…" she waved with a cheerful voice.

I must have been the first one to jump at her because her face went from a smile to a pale, worried face as we all clash into her in a dog pile, which Ziva joined as well.

"H-hey! Get off!" she yelled at us from under us as we hugged her and telling how much we missed her.

We all laughed, getting up from her until I was left and hit her hard making everyone in the room jump at the sound but she was unfazed from me attack on her and just half smiled at me.

"You left your poor pack to deal with the madness of the day class!" I complained to her.

She sighed while petting my head, "I just got back. I'm sorry. But you had everything under control and I'm proud of you. Good work."

That made me into pudding, blushing as I got up from her looking down like a happy puppy. If I had my tail out, it would be wagging.

She sat up and smiled to us, "You guys had a good time?"

They all nodded while adding side comments.

I just remembered something. Zero wasn't at the event and my inner wolf was telling me something bad was going to happened.

I guess Diana knew what I was feeling because she made me go with her back at the campus.

"Go Yuuki."

And with that, I went to go hunt down Zero.


	10. Chapter 10

**So some parts and saying are in the book**

**I don't own Vk but I wish I did D:**

**A shout out to all of you who read this fanfic**

* * *

~No one's p.o.v~

Kaname walked into the headmaster's office with the same stoic look he always had on his face. He had passed Zero on his way there and knew what was happening to him without needing to ask but did so being polite eventho he hated the ex-human.

Diana was there setting on the couch comfortably and give Kaname a nod of acknowledgment. She also knew what was happening to Zero without having to be near him which was mostly had to do with her high instinct.

At the moment they really didn't want to talk to each other so they both looked over to the headmaster, who was setting behind he's desk.

Kaname was the first to talk.

"Its time to move Zero from the day class, Headmaster."

"Its seem like I can't hide anything from you guys, at all." he sigh while pushing up his glasses back up his nose.

Diana gave off a low rumble.

"We're the highest of are class of to different kind of beast so of'course we'll know on a matter such as this." she frowned.

Cross only nodded at what she said.

"Your bloodlines doesn't have any drop of human in them. Your very linage it rarer to your-"

Diana cut him off with a growl.

"We didn't come here for you to review, why we are the monsters of are kind headmaster." she told him in a warning growl.

_We are the ancient's who started it… _Kaname and her both thought.

Kaname had made his way over to stand in front of Cross and leaned on he's desk, looking deep into his eyes.

In a calm voice, "We trust you, so we've looked pass this issue and not wanting to speak about it."

"But you haven't really done much and kept treating the boy like any other student of the school." Diana said annoyed. "I like Zero but…"

There was clawing sound which was Kaname digging his nails into the headmaster's disk. His brows were in a frown as he got closer to Cross, in a silent face off.

Diana was on his right side, placing her hand on his shoulder in a time grip and making him straighten back up.

"If you look blindly away, you'll let him end your pacifist ideology. Is that what you really want?"

"He's being human, Kaname. He can't be heartless to him like your kind, even more so like the cruel pureblood that left him alive." She told him.

He's eyes glowed blood red that they were cursed at her and in return, her eyes glowed like the moon on a full moon night.

"Are you forgetting that any human that has been bitten by a pureblood, like me turns into a vampire themselves." he hissed at her.

She rumbled a growl, "I haven't forgotten jack…"

Both, Diana and Kaname stayed quiet for awhile smelling the air which smelled of the sun rays.

"What is it?" the headmaster eyed them.

The was out the door by then, leaving Kaname and the headmaster behind but Kaname followed right behind her but before he did. He answered the headmaster, "Blood"

~Yuki's p.o.v~

_How stupid could you be to follow an ex-human, that was fighting off his hunger and not think that hell act you? _my mind asked.

I was holding a large gash on my neck to keep it from bleeding out anymore then it was, after having some of it drank by Zero.

Not to long ago, I stopped a group of vampires that hanged out really close by Kaname from getting into a fight with Zero. My wolf had told me to be cautions around him for he was already losing he's control on his hunger. Stupidly I followed after him anyways, ignoring my instinct.

He had caught me from behind making me freeze in fear as he licked my neck and dug his fangs on the right side of my neck. I don't know how but I ripped him from me, causing his fangs to cut my flesh and shoved him to the wall on my left, cracking it a little.

I was on the other side trembling in fear and just staring at him in fear, my wolf wanted to fight him for the attack but my fear was greater.

If I had blinked, I would have missed the attack on Zero by Diana. She had dropped down on him, grabbing his head and slamming his face into the floor, snarling in anger.

At that moment I remember the time when she found me and attacked the bad vampire from attacking me.

"No! Stop! Diana!" I tried to stop her but my legs gave in and I started to fall.

Before I could go anywhere near the floor, a strong arm caught me, and pulled me to there solid chest while turning me in there arms. It made me face the person who was picking me up into there arms, hugging me close to there chest which was very comfortable.

"Kaname…" was the last words from my mouth before blacking out.

~Kaname's p.o.v~

I carried my Yuuki in my arms like the princess that she was, keeping her close to me and my heart.

"I ordered my wolves to escort the night back to there dorm and watch them from the outside to keep them from leaving there dorm and look for the blood." Diana rumbled in her wolf voice which was deep and frightening any other.

She still had hand on Zero's head, who was kept nicely on the floor in a submitting kind of way.

She grinned at me.

"They're very angered that there alpha beta bleed but they won't do anything to your kind, so your good to take her back to are dorms."

I only gave her look and walked away, thanking her in my head for giving me time with Yuuki.

"Headmaster." I herd her ordered from afar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Getting a bit lazy, lol :)**

* * *

~Diana's p.o.v~

_How irritating… _I told myself and let of a low rumble of growl.

The sound echoed throughout the empty dorm as I made my way to the dorm room, I shared with Yuuki and I knew I was going to fine Kaname there waiting for me.

Sighing to myself, more annoyed then I could get.

I had just deal with having a talk with the headmaster about placing Zero with my pack in this dorm but had the ex-human was going to off himself for attacking Yuuki. I kind of sensed that he a thing for Yuuki after all see watched over him on the side lines, knowing her she might go looking for him but I knew that Kaname was her real mate.

What had me more annoyed was Roark.

Where was he…?

He was to keep watch and protect Yuuki, if I wasn't around. Yet he was not around and let Yuuki get attack and was no answering are link call. Maybe he was bothered by the fact that I ignored his, when I was with the council but he also worked for them as Ziva did and didn't need to get the details from me.

I didn't pay heed to Roark because he worked for the council and only kept guard and order from us because they told him to, after all Yuuki and I were alphas. So I never gave him a simple look or bothered to get to know him like the rest of the pack….

I wanted him to hate me after all I was the reason his parents are dead.

I stared at the door to are room after going through the living room/office of are dorm room and opened it to see Kaname looking down at Yuuki, who was resting in bed. He's eyes looked sad with longing.

"You should just 'ask her out' like a normal boy your age." I mocked him but truth was I had no ill through him.

He just looked at me with the same impassive face that he always had, even back then when _she_ introduce me to him.

"She'll be fine by the way. We wolves heal fast but then again, when we fight with your kind it takes time but its fast. She'll be up and about tomorrow night because I plan to go out and hunt live rabbit for her to heal up faster. For now she heal up through some sleep." I told him.

"You have some explaining to do." it was a calm order like he was speaking normally but to me it had power over me.

Fuck him and the cursed blood that ran in me from him and the wench of his family that woke me up from my slumber, he incased me in.

I weld my powers and slowly stared to turn the room black as the shadows started to shallow us, until we were in a whole different world, where there was no such thing as light, if I wished it so. Not even a vampire of pureblood could see in it but at the moment only I and Kaname could see each other.

"Shadows abyss." I could hear the faint nostalgic in he's voice.

"Your forgetting the word 'mad' at the being of that."

I sat down from where I was standing and made my self comfortable on nothing but air, so I guess you could say I was floating, gesturing him to do the same. To help him out on that I even made an armchair out of the shadows with a table in the middle.

"Would you care for a game of chess as we talk?" I ask, opening a window and pulled from it a box.

He helped me set the game up.

He as black and I as white.

"Do you care to explain, how Yuuki ended up in your care as well as to why you changed her into your kind?"

I placed my first white paw to get the game going and told him what he wanted to know but before I snarled at him.

"I found her on a cold day, laying on the floor as more snow fell upon her near your castle and held back to the point were a vampire had his fangs on her little neck. I waited for you to save her but you never came for her."

He's brows frowned and his widen a little from the shock.

"Juuri told me how you came to be in there family and told me how much you were in love with Yuuki. Tell me Kaname, what kind of 'older brother' and fiancée are you to leave her alone? Even not get there in time to chase away the monster."

~Kaname p.o.v~

Everything she had just said stabbed me in the heart to the point that I wanted to ripe out my heart so as not to feel anything.

"You should have keep walking by the time I would have got there, I would have deal with it but instead." She paused back holding her rage in. "I had to pick her up and take her back to my den, thinking that you had fallen."

"You know as well as I that you nor I can never meet are end." I answered back.

"Don't give me that emo shit, Kaname…"

We stayed quiet for while, thinking of how true that was.

"Besides Kaname. You saw her. We went to the '_sympathy_' party of Juuri and Hakura, and watched from afar."

*Flash back*

_I was standing on one of the balcony, taking a rest from all those pest that give me there sympathy, when in fact they were happy that there pureblood leader are dead._

_I also had lost my Yuuki but thank god these monsters didn't know about her or I would have killed everyone in the room._

_I felt like there was someone watching me besides the vampires inside and it was just right ahead from me. I also heard the movement, twigs being snapped but I felt no ill through me so I didn't pay much into it but at the same time it told me to look._

_I lifted my gaze up a little and look far through the dark wood which to me was like looking into day _

_I froze and I could tell you now that my heart did also as I saw a little…_

_Yuuki!_

_She looked back with those eyes that I love which were now filled with sad and worried eyes.I wasn't sure if I was seeing things._

_I knew that I failed her, Juri and Haukra of keeping her save so she should haunt me and I hope she did so I could see her. Even if it caused me pain._

_She clung onto a tree and just watched me and then she look up side ways to see someone._

_I bared my fangs and saw Diana standing right behind._

_I wanted to jump down and ask Diana what was the meaning of this but Aidou called out to me and the shadows took them._

_Later that night I found a letter that was made by a toddler and help closed it into a fist, holding it over my heart_

*End flashback*

"You should have seen her, she looked like she wanted to run to you and hug you eventho she was sacred. She made me help write you a letter and leave it for you." she grinned at me.

I just gave her a look.

"Was it necessary to turn her into a dog?"

"I know Juuri wanted her human but being a wolf help her live the human live but also can give her an edge on fighting anyone who tries anything on her. But she can be turn back into a vampire anytime your ready."

She picked up the white queen and handed it to me.

"I gave you time to put your paws in place along with mines. Why the hell do you think I showed Yuuki to you at that time and have her now here."

I looked at the white queen carefully before taking it from her and closing it white care in my hand to keep it safe from any danger.

I just remembered something.

"You said I can change her back. How exactly does that work?" I asked curiously.

"Come now, Kaname. We both know how smart you are, after all you are the only one who could put me to sleep." she said in a forlorn voice. "As you know, it only takes one bite from a pureblood and alpha to turn into that kind. Seeing that she was pureblood turned human but still had that pureblood blood in her, so when I bitten her she turned into an alpha wolf."

I thought that over.

"So if I bite her and give some of my blood, she'll turn back into a pureblood." it wasn't a question but a state of fact.

"It won't be easy for her because her wolf well fight but in the end, she'll turn back to what she was."

That seem rather interesting and gave me hope, to finely have her back at my side but I would still even want her by side even if she stayed as a wolf.

Diana stood up and gave me a bow.

"I enjoyed are game but you would have ended the game in the next move and its time that my pack got back from watching your coven." she sigh and opened a door for me that lead into my dorm room.

"I never asked how you came to be in this time line as me but that's until another day." I told her.

I stepped into my room and half turn to look at her.

"Until another day, then." she agreed with a wolfish grin as the door close, leaving me in my room alone.


	12. sorry

**I'm so sorry you guys but I won't be updating in awhile and I think mostly everyone on this site know why and it all has to do with the end of vampire knight and how BAD it ended.**

**I'm so put off with it!**

**Dejected!**

**I mostly cried the whole day and can't look at vk the same anymore….**


End file.
